supermanfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Flamebird (User:Leader Vladimir)
Thara Ak-Var is Kryptonian from the city of Kandor and the superheroine Flamebird. She lived in Kandor when Brainiac captured the city, and her parents died during the battle to defend Kandor. She went on to live in Argo City, where she was raised by Zor-El and Alura. She also became a close friend of their daughter, Kara. As she grew older, Thara began having prophetic dreams of the legendary Flamebird, which caused her to join the Kryptonian Religious Guild. During her time with the Guild, Thara began dreaming of a young boy trapped within the Phantom Zone, and she concluded that it was her destiny to meet him. She was trapped within Brainiac's ship when he captured Argo City and assimilated it into Kandor. Years later, Superman defeated Brainiac and restored Kandor on Earth. At that point, Thara saved Chris Kent, the boy from his dreams, from the Phantom Zone. The two assumed superhero identities as Nightwing and Flamebird, based on the figures from Kryptonian mythology. Thara and Chris helped Superman in keeping peace between humanity and the Kryptonians. After preventing a war between the two species, Thara and Chris departed to the Kryptonans to another star system where they could rebuild their society in peace. Officially, Thara first appeared Superman #681, but her first appearance in Leader Vladimir's fan fiction continuity was in Superman: New Krypton. Powers and Abilities Powers Kryptonian Physiology: Thara's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, she does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without constant exposure to yellow solar energy. Without such charging, her strength seems on par for a human of her height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien she possess several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of her biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Thara's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to her body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of her electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements her physical strength by a factor of about 12,000 times. :Solar Energy Absorption: Technically, this is the main source of Thara's powers. Because her powers are greatly due to exposure to Earth's yellow sun, her powers have been affected by extreme absorptions of solar power, whether voluntary or involuntary. ::Superhuman Strength: While the exact magnitude of Thara's strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that Thara is strong enough to lift several tons. ::Invulnerability: Thara's body is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, her immune system protects him from toxins and diseases. Her invulnerability is not protective to the heat vision that fully adult Kryptonians can generate which has been shown to penetrate her own skin and bone with instantaneous results. ::Heat Vision: The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from her eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Thara to work undetected. The maximum temperature of her heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation though that is not proven or stated. Category:Good Characters Category:User:Leader Vladimir's characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Superman Family